Whatever You Want
by Incubabe
Summary: My 1st OC fic. It's a bit racy... just a little makeup sex courtesy of Marissa and Ryan. [Please don't read if you're going to be offended by this.]


Ryan threw another balled up pair of socks across the room. He wished he could be throwing baseballs but his gratitude to the Cohens for taking him in meant he couldn't wreck their house just because he was in a bad mood. Giving up the pointless display of machismo, he fell down onto his bed and sighed deeply. She was so infuriating – she made it so easy for him to walk away and then regret it seconds later. Except this time, he didn't regret it. He wasn't going to crawl back and apologise to her, beg the perfect and precious Marissa Cooper to forgive him his trespasses. She could be the one to sit and stew and worry. She could be the one to crack and crawl back to him. He had made his mind up; _that_ was how it was going to play out. He sighed again, a low growl emanating in his chest as he fought to ignore the anger still bubbling away inside.

Unable to settle, he jumped off the bed and moved towards the windows, starting to close the blinds. The sun was setting and bathing everything in a soft orange light but he couldn't appreciate it. He felt like getting wasted and doing something completely stupid but he knew he wouldn't. It was just his annoyance, still trying to take hold despite him trying so desperately to ignore it. He didn't hear the soft knock at the door and only turned around when he heard his door open.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he said angrily. Marissa closed the door behind her and swallowed nervously.

"I wanted to apologise," she said quietly. "I don't know what I was thinking. I just…" Marissa fell silent and Ryan turned away from her, focusing his attention on closing the last of the blinds and not on how beautiful she looked when she was so close to tears. "I'm sorry, Ryan. That's all I wanted to say,"

"Whatever," he muttered, turning his attention to collecting the socks he had been hurling about earlier. Silence. The most pregnant of pauses. "I don't understand why you asked. You can't just say something like that and expect me to be okay with it,"

"I know," she sighed, swallowing hard and trying not to let the tears stinging her eyes fall in front of him. "I wasn't thinking and it just came out. You know I don't believe it, I just… God, Ryan, I don't know what to say,"

He looked at her, trying his hardest to maintain that annoyed look but he was faltering and he knew why. He couldn't look at her and be that angry young man; he needed to be the guy who made her feel better. He didn't want to hurt her; he didn't want to be the bad guy in this scenario. And she had apologised, wasn't that what he had wanted all along? Sighing softly, he walked across the room to meet her. She looked anxious, unsure of what his reaction was going to be.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, whispering the words under her breath as Ryan stood before her. "I love you," Ryan slid his arms around her slender waist and pulled her towards him; she moved fluidly with no hesitation. Dropping her head to rest upon his shoulders as they stood in silence, holding each other close without words. They didn't need words anymore.

She tilted her neck slightly and began to kiss him; delicate soft kisses just beneath his earlobe that she knew tickled him. He pressed her tightly against his chest then moved back; pressing his mouth to hers with an urgency he hadn't felt in an age. He was almost certain his rage towards her had been transformed into pure lust at the mere sight of her, especially looking so lost and upset. So fragile. She always managed to make him forget exactly why he was so mad at her in the first place. He grabbed her arm, his fingers curling easily around her bicep and kissed her hard, pressing against her as forcefully as he could manage. She responded equally as eager, easily ignoring the pain of Ryan's strong grip on her arm. Both of them oblivious to just how tight a hold he had on her.

"Marissa," he breathed into her neck as he broke away. He moved towards the bed and manoeuvred her along with him. Once they were close enough, he pushed her down roughly and smiled at the hazy look of lust in her eyes. He moved over her, straddling her hips and leaning down to continue kissing her. Needing to feel her tongue darting from her mouth to his, needing to slide his own tongue over her perfect lips and taste her. She reached her arms up around his neck and pulled him down harder, forcing him to lie down on top of her. She loved that feeling of breathlessness as the air was pushed from her lungs by Ryan's weight.

Their kisses were gaining passion and soon, Ryan's hands were pushing the hem of her vest top up, stroking the soft skin of her stomach. She absent-mindedly did the same, relishing the contours of his muscles through the thin fabric of his t-shirt. She arched her back slightly, exposing her neck as an invitation; Ryan accepted and immediately began to kiss her throat, lick the sensitive skin of her neck before sucking gently at her pulse point. She shivered slightly and moaned under her breath, the sound made Ryan grow harder than he already was; nothing made him more aroused than hearing Marissa moan like that. Knowing that he was the cause of her pleasure. Her hands move up from his stomach and tangled in his hair, tugging gently but just hard enough to make him hiss into her neck.

He moved away from her, pulling at his t-shirt and smiling as she helped to strip it from his toned torso, abandoning it to the floor as he moved off her. He knelt in front of her in just his jeans, watching as she mirrored his position and stripped off her own vest. She threw it casually on top of his and smiled sweetly before letting him reach around her back and unhook the clasp of her bra. Ryan swallowed hard as he pulled it away and threw that to the floor as well. She was perfect. She was so fucking perfect. Her breasts small but perfectly formed, her nipples pert and craving attention. He couldn't resist, he moved even closer and lifted one of her legs to curl around his waist, pressing their bodies together. He rested one hand on the small of her back, holding her in position against the bulge in his jeans as his other hand caressed her left breast. Massaging it gently before taking her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and squeezing so gently that she moaned deep.

He moved back slightly, leaning down so he could take her nipple into his mouth. With every flicker of his serpentine tongue against her sensitive skin, she would groan again and again. The sound making Ryan incapable of holding his lust in check. He nibbled at her nipple, gently nipping and sucking until he could feel the heat emanating from between Marissa's legs. Moving her back, he laid her down and unzipped her jeans. She made no sound as he pulled them down and off, revealing her long slender legs. He stroked his hands up them as he moved over her and toyed with the elasticated waist of her thong. She laughed softly at his reluctance to push her and wriggled under his touch, forcing him to remove her underwear. He looked down at her and sighed softly; he couldn't believe that she was his. This perfect being was his. His thought process was broken by Marissa's nimble fingers unfastening the buttons of his jeans and pulling them down.

Ryan jumped off the bed and quickly stripped himself of his jeans and boxer shorts. Marissa smiled broadly at the sight of his hard cock and sat up again, she moved to sit at the edge of the bed and gestured for Ryan to come to her. She was in the perfect position; she curled one hand around Ryan's ass and moved him towards her, guiding him into her waiting mouth. Ryan groaned at the sensation of Marissa's curved lips fluttering over the sensitive end and felt his knees buckle as her tongue curled itself around him, touching and tasting and teasing. His hands entangled themselves in her loose hair, guiding her rhythm gently until her technique became too much to take and he had to step back.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her hand instinctively reaching up to wipe the slightest trace of spittle from her lips. Ryan shook his head and gently pushed her backwards onto the bed before kneeling down on the hardwood floor and kissing the inside of her thigh. He could feel the slightest vibrations of her body as he moved up her legs, trailing his tongue along the delicate skin of her inner thigh. She shuddered as he tentatively placed the tip of his tongue against her clit, slowly increasing the pressure on that tiny nub of nerves, relishing the shallowing of her breathing and her throaty moans as she gripped the bed-sheets.

Every girl tasted slightly different but Marissa Cooper was without a doubt, the sweetest girl he had ever tasted. Between her flawless thighs, the scent of sex filled his brain, his tongue sought its way inside her and she bucked her hips at his touch. He worked slowly, making sure that she was enjoying every second. She writhed beneath the touch of his tongue and whimpered softly as he finally worked his way up to her clit again, circling slowly and rhythmically until she was panting his name and clawing at fabric. Eventually, her entire body tensed and relaxed and she moaned loudly, a sound of utter satisfaction. Ryan didn't waste any time, he stood up, moved over her body and entered her quickly. Marissa gasped softly in surprise but it soon gave way to more breathless whispers and unintelligible sighs.

Ryan watched her intently as he moved against her, spellbound by the tiny groans escaping her slightly parted lips. He wanted to watch her, soak up every detail as she moved and moaned beneath him. He began to move faster and faster until they were both moaning sharply. Marissa was saying his name over and over again, her eyes shut tight and her lower lip caught between her teeth as she fought from screaming out. She came again with a shudder of her entire body and a sigh of contentment. Ryan was not far behind her, collapsing on top of her, sucking her earlobes and trailing kisses up her neck and into her hair.

"You're so amazing," he muttered into her neck. Marissa laughed softly and shifted slightly beneath Ryan's body. He rolled off her and lay on his side, staring intently at her face and tracing a hand down her body, finally resting on her sharp hipbone.

"You wanna do something tonight? Maybe catch a movie or get something to eat?" she asked, still staring at the ceiling. "We could ask Seth and Summer,"

"Whatever you want," he said and leaned in, burying his face into her neck and kissing her softly. "Whatever you want,"


End file.
